


Catching Eve

by magikarpeggio



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpeggio/pseuds/magikarpeggio
Summary: Villanelle isn't paying attention to Eve, and it's annoying.





	Catching Eve

“Do you want me to stab you again? Because I’ll stab you again if you keep playing that game,” Eve tells the woman lying next to her in bed. 

“You won’t.” Villanelle dismisses Eve without lifting her eyes from her phone, her finger tapping a rapid staccato on its screen. 

“I think you’re underestimating how much I hate that game.” Eve says, pointedly. 

“But I find it very exciting! And I know you find me very exciting, even if you did stab me.” Villanelle’s eyes light up with, yes – Eve can see it – excitement as she fights to capture a large goldfish. Or maybe it’s bloodlust. Eve can’t always tell the difference.

“There is literally nothing exciting about watching your girlfriend try to catch imaginary rats and pigeons with a ball.”

Villanelle’s concentration remains unbroken by Eve’s heckling. (She brings the same laser-like focus to an iPhone game as she does to assassin-ing. And sex, for that matter. It’s one of the things Eve loves about her.) “You might like it if you were to try it. But use someone else’s phone when you do. You’ll mess my game up.”

“What would I even find remotely appealing about that game, Villanelle?” Eve sighs.

“You got to catch them all, Eve. You know you like catching things.”

“No, I don’t.”

“But you caught me.” Villanelle is smug. It could be because she just defeated a raid boss. Or it could be because she knows she’s got Eve on this one. 

“Oh. That’s true. Okay, hand it over.” Eve scoots closer, throws one of her legs over Villanelle’s, and begins the process of learning how to play Pokėmon Go.

**Author's Note:**

> ... happy Zapdos day to all and to all a good night.


End file.
